Por Ella
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Inuyasha x Sango] Si lo amas tanto y sabiendo que el también puede sentir algo parecido porque te niegas a decírselo? Solo por ella.


**Por Ella **

_Por: YukaKyo _

Dedicado a Sergio... perdóname por no poder entenderte...

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Pareja:** Inuyasha/Sango. Espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro T-T

* * *

**Capitulo Único **

Debo alejarme... es mejor no estar cerca de él...

_Por que te mientes? _

_Le tienes tan cerca, y solo quieres alejarte, e incluso intentas ya no tomarle en cuenta. _

_Pero aun así... aun después de estar segura de querer olvidarlo... te niegas... _

_Le buscas _

_Solo necesitas, una de sus miradas, una sonrisa, una palabra... _

_Te desesperas y sientes morir si sus ojos no se vuelven sobre ti... _

Todo eso que dices no es verdad...

_En serio? _

Si

_Mientes _

_Tu solo quieres estar a su lado, a cada segundo te acompaña su recuerdo, no te lo puedes sacar de la mente. Incluso, finges hacer otra cosa, cuando en verdad solo le estas mirando, discretamente o de reojo cuando habla con alguien mas que no eres tu... _

No es así...

_Ha no? _

_Entonces porque en estos momentos solos deseas intensamente, acercarte hasta él, levantar tus manos y alejar con tus dedos aquellos rebeldes mechones blancos que no te dejan ver sus pupilas. Besar con tus labios la suave piel de sus mejillas, degustar el dulce y húmedo interior de su boca. _

_Vas a negar que sientes todo eso... _

No... pero...

_Pero no te atreves... _

_A que le tienes Miedo?... _

Yo...

_Acabas de desviar tu mirada, después de que se quedaran viendo intensamente por varios segundos, otra vez fingiendo que tienes algo mas importante que hacer que contemplarlo... _

Tengo algo mejor que hacer...

_De verdad? _

_Adoras sus errores, adoras sus aciertos y a pesar de que dices enfadarte con sus niñerías y su estúpida arrogancia, en realidad jamás te habías sentido tan atraída por alguien como él. _

_Sin sus jugueteos infantiles y sus oscuras palabras mordaces morirías... _

Le temo a su...

_Rechazo... a eso le temes?... _

Si a su rechazo...

_Pero y si no lo hiciera... _

_Si correspondiera secretamente a lo que tu sientes y se encuentre igual de confundido y temeroso como tu... _

Tal vez pero...

_Ahora no lo niegues, inconscientemente has sonreído, tienes una pequeña y débil esperanza en el fondo de tu corazón. Lo presientes, puede ser así. Y esta crece lentamente al darte cuenta de que es verdad... _

_Recuerdas como sus ojos rabiosos, querían eliminar aquella persona que se atrevió a hablarte. El enojo que deja entrever cuando las manos de alguien que no son suyas intentan tocarte. Te reconforta visiblemente cuando te busca las ocasiones en que te has vuelto fría, presa de el desagradable recuerdo de tu doloroso pasado y ríes con alegría al ver la sonrisa tonta que te dedica o con aquella otra tan llena de ternura, esa misma que tantas veces te ha quitado él habla... _

_Pero si lo amas demasiado y teniendo tantas pruebas de su posible cariño... _

_Porque no se lo dices a Inuyasha... _

_Que es lo que te detiene Sango? _

¿Que por que lo hago?

_Si, por que? _

_No te entiendo... _

_No le temes al rechazo, ni al desprecio, ni a nada en realidad, entonces porque lo callas, suspiras la tenerle cerca y tu corazón vibra de emoción al encontrarlo solo por simple casualidad. _

_Jamás te has atrevido a tocarle, pero en aquella ocasión, cuando sus dedos rozaron los tuyos por accidente, creíste estar en le paraíso, tanto que aun horas después de que aquello pasar, aun sentías el suave tacto de aquella cálida piel. Incluso aun tiemblas con solo recordarlo... _

_Si... lo recuerdo... _

_Entonces Sango?... _

_Si tanto lo amas _

_Y _

_Sabiendo todo esto _

_Que es lo que pasa? _

_Porque te detienes? Porque te mientes? _

_Dile a Inuyasha lo que por el sientes... _

No puedo...

_Pero pro que? Tienes todo para hacerlo feliz y un enorme y cálido sentimiento para brindarle... _

Ese mismo sentimiento es el que quiero olvidar...

_Porque? _

_Hace algunos minutos, él estuvo contigo, solo para hacerte sonreír, noto tu semblante triste y preocupado y solo se fue cuando cambiaste tu actitud, hasta que volviste a ser la dulce y tierna joven a la que el conoce en realidad. Sabes que no le gusta verte triste, ni tampoco demasiado pensativa. _

_Quieres olvidarte de él, pero solo puedes corresponder su sonrisa y regalarle una mirada llena de afecto y de ternura... _

_Pero no lo entiendo... No entiendo porque quieres olvidarte... _

_Olvidar lo que sientes por él... _

Por ella...

_Quien? _

Por mi mejor amiga...

Por Kagome...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sango dejo de atormentarse, suspirando pesadamente cuando aquella voz en su cabeza dejo de hablarle, levanto lentamente la vista, sonriendo con alegría fingida a la pareja que tomados de la mano, llegaban hasta ella. Mas noto que Inuyasha no levantaba su vista en su presencia.

.-Y cuando nos vamos Kagome... Inuyasha?.-

.-En unas horas mas.- susurro quedamente la joven miko. Viendo de reojo al hanyou que no había querido responde como de costumbre lo hacia.

.-Bien... iré a buscar a su excelencia y a Shippo.- siseo la exterminadora, girándose, sin voltear atrás, y fue por eso que no pudo ver como Inuyasha levanto la vista a ultimo segundo para mirarla melancólicamente.

.-Inuyasha.- el hanyou no respondió al llamado de Kagome, solo se soltó de su agarre para girarse en dirección contraria a donde Sango había partido.

Sango siguió caminando, alejándose lentamente, sus dedos subieron a sus mejillas, alejando de las mismas las frías lagrimas que contra su voluntad habían bajado de sus ojos.

.-Por Kagome.- murmuro apagadamente. Su amor por Inuyasha estaba condenado a nunca florecer, ya que era demasiado injusto que se lo arrebatara, y sobre todo si era su mejor amiga.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

/Owari/


End file.
